1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a cleaning device for use with a dip stick of the type normally found in internal combustion engines to measure the oil level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are normally provided with a dip stick to enable the oil level to be readily checked. A common method of checking the oil level is to remove the dip stick from the engine, wipe it clean with a rag, reinsert it into the engine and remove it to take an oil level reading. It is extremely important that the oil level be checked regularly as insufficient oil can result in costly repairs to the engine. In industrial applications, it is not unusual to check the oil level of engines on a daily basis.
Problems are sometimes encountered in locating a suitable rag to wipe the dip stick. When a rag is not readily available, additional time is often incurred or unsuitable material such as nearby foilage, bare fingers or clothing are used, or the checking of the oil level is simply overlooked.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device for a dip stick which can be safely stored adjacent to the engine and is always readily available for use.
The device of the present invention is not restricted to use with a dip stick to measure the oil level of internal combustion engines. The device can be used for virtually all types of dip sticks, for example, to measure the level of automatic transmission fluid.